My little pony The warfare revolution!
by noobkiller300
Summary: 4 'human' air soft buddies arrive in Ponyville and cause the industrial revolution in warfare. Rating May change depending on what happens and how evil I feel... OR nice.
1. (1) The Battle

**UPDATE! Sorry for any of you who have read my TF2 cross over... I am still working on that in my free time! I do have summer school though. anyway do enjoy!**

"Get up! Get up! Get up! We got hostiles on the move!" Hissed John waking Bruce and Mike up.

 _John was on the last part of the night watch during the 3 day air soft battle between two teams. Today was the last day in the epic battle. Bruce's squad was one of 6 squads in there team. In total there were 12 squads, 6 per team. The battle lasted about 3 days. They brought their own food, medicine, ammunition and gear, just like real war, the closest thing to actual war._

"Wha?" Asked Mike our medic. He got up and grabbed his shotgun. Running up to cover while putting on his face gear

Bruce jumped up and looked around. "Where is Nina?" Bruce asked. Putting on his helmet and picking up his G306C carbine and chambering a BB

 _Nina, being our sniper means she has to scout the enemy positions. Steal key objectives "quietly" and also be the sneaky one._

John pointed to up in the tree to where Nina has taken up sniping.

"You sure those are hostile?" Asked Bruce. He was behind a tree looking through a pair of binoculars.

"That's what Nina is checking." Then over the squad radio Nina's voice could be heard. "Come in foxtrot squad. This is Ghost do you copy?"

Bruce respond "This is hound I copy. Can you give me a sit rep?" A moment of static could be heard before Nina' response.

"I see group of 10 tangos moving towards you. About 300 yards away, tell me the target and he is out, over!"

"Thanks ghost. Stay on the radio so that we can call targets. Over"

"Roger that."

Putting down the radio. Bruce put his leadership skills into action once more. "Alright men we got confirmed tangos! Lock and load!" Since foxtrot was short a man this year they had less man power.. And less firefight capacity but as always they prevailed with the help of there trusty sniper. Bruce knew running into combat head first was never a good idea so need to scout out the area first.

Silently moving through the forest John caring his heavy LMG the clip fed AWS. He had a bipod and a holo scope as well as a laser sight. His side arm being a green gas desert eagle pistol.

Mike Caring his MCS80 with reusable shells. For his sidearm, the M1911. A green gas pistol as well.

Bruce he cared a G306C and 44. Magnum, but in airsoft... (Just in case you forgot! xD)

The trio of them snuck behind the group of hostiles. Pulling out the radio and calling Nina. "This is hound. Come in ghost. Do you copy?"

"This is ghost. I copy."

"Can you see us? We are on the other side of the clearing. We are about fifty yards south of the rusty pickup truck."

"Roger That. I see you. Awaiting orders."

"Provide cover fire. Shoot anyone asshole behind cover that is giving us a problem. And make sure there are no fucking claymores for God sakes!"

"Ten-four, shoot any trouble for you! Got it! Over and out... Oh and good luck."

"Bruce rolled his eyes and turned down the radio to silent so they could sneak up on the hostile group. "Let's roll"

The trio of boys ran across the open field towards the junk yards. "Remember check your corners and watch for claymores." Mike reminded everyone.

 _The walls of the junkyard were just tall enough to make it perfect for an ambush in the center room. They would have no sniper support there. Hopefully the tangos weren't that smart."_

"Clear left Clear right..." They hadn't gotten through two rooms before mike held up his fist singling to stop, he then waved down to tell the rest of the squad to get down and be quiet. Mike had taken point and John was at his side with his desert eagle. In his hand. "You got him?" Asked Mike "Yeah. Hang on..." He walked up and drew his dummy knife. He got up behind the foe and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around brought the knife on his chest.

Sheathing his knife and holstering his pistol he waved his squad over when another tango came around the corner. He took a moment to asses the situation before yelling "contact!" Then he was hit by the sniper. "Hit!"' He yelled

 **(LINE BREAK. oh and a cliffhanger...)**

(And thought this would be about airsoft did you?)

Ponyville, Equestria. On the outskirts of the Everfree Forest.

"Alright... I just have to concentrate and try this very complex teleportation spell. I want to get this rock inside the library." *Twilight starts to perform the spell.* When a clumsy Spike trips over a rock and knocks over Twilight as the spell is cast.*

"Ahhh! *crash* Spike! You made me mess up! Who knows what I teleported now!"

"Sorry Twilight.."

"Oh well let's go home. And try again tomorrow"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Flush Em' out Jock!" ( ** _John_** ) "Grenade out!" Yelled John. He threw the grenade into the doorway and screaming could be heard from the other side of the three of them entered room yelling. "Breaching! Breaching! Breaching!" Mike went in first. Pumping his shotgun he fired it at the nearest guy who was deemed a threat. John ran in next providing cover fire. And last but not least Bruce he went the long way around to flank them. The battle lasted merely minutes.

As the killed started to get up and walk towards the spawn and foxtrot squad needed to regroup with their sniper.

Nina jumped down from the tree and grabbing her rifle. "Your welcome!" Walking towards her comrades she started to fade out of the world, along with her weapon and gear.

"Whoa. What's happening to Nina?"

"Forget Nina what's happening to us!"

"Dude I think we're dead..."

 **Cliffhanger! I will try to push out the next chapter by the end of this week OH and sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. (2) The meeting

**Ponyville, Equestria. Outside the Everfree Forest.**

"Guys I don't think we are dead... I think we are much worse." said Bruce. As they reappeared in an unknown place...

"What do you mean Bruce?" Asked Nina Looking around

"You're not going to believe me but we are not on earth anymore... I think we have either been caught in a rift in time or been teleported..."

"Well in that case we should use our call signs and not our real names..." John suggested

"All right... Roll call!"

"Nina... AKA Ghost reporting for duty sir!"

"John... AKA Jock reporting for duty sir!"

"Mike... AKA Rambo reporting for duty sir!"

"And Bruce... AKA Hound. We, are, foxtrot squad!"

"Hold it right there you four!" A talking pony with gold armor said.

"Wha? Us?" Bruce turned around. "Whoa... A talking pony..."

"You four are under arrest."

"Under what charge?" Asked Bruce

"Carrying a knife on you. Weapons are illegal in Equestria. By order Princess Celesta. Only Royal guards are allowed to carry weapons!"

Bruce looked at his squad. They all nodded... He nodded back

"I'm sorry..."

"Hooves... Pony at hooves"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hooves... We got off on the wrong foot err, hoof in your case... We have no idea how we got here and we just want to get back to our universe... If we give you our weapons we will be on our way and promise not to cause any trouble."

"Well seeing as you appeared out of nowhere and you have no wings or no way of magic...I will let you off easy... This time"

The all passed the fake knives around and Bruce put them on the floor in front of the Pegasus. He examined them. "Hey... They aren't even sharp... Heck they aren't even metal!"

He laughed. "Hey I'm sorry I'm going to take these anyway... They look like knifes, but you're free to go." he put them into his saddlebag and flew off...

"That was weird... Let's go into this forest and gather our bearings..."

*soon news spread through Ponyville that 'humans' were here*

 **At Twilights house**

Sitting at the table was twilight and the gang as well as Lyra, Celesta and Luna.

"Why Lyra?" Asked Rainbow Dash

"Because she knows all about these... humans" Replied Princess Celesta.

Twilight was panicking, she was looking through all her ancient history books looking for anything on humans.

Pinkie pie was busy making cupcakes for everyone.

And Lyra was telling Celesta how nice humans were. If you are nice to them and you don't threaten them first. How technology advanced they are. There big farms and power and how they harness electricity, there deadly guns and there wars... There endless quest for knowledge and conquest.

"I have heard enough..." Celesta said finally. "What have we found so far?

"That they once lived here in Equestria once and they were thought to be extinct.

"I wish to know more about these… 'Humans' we will send out a search team. And we will welcome here to Ponyville. Twilight… Could you please take a deep breath and calm down?" Celesta asked.

"Yes. Princess."

"Could you organize a search party?"

"I think we have all the ponies we need in this room… I mean we have the elements off harmony if we need them. Lyra has all the information we need on them and how they move… and we might need Princess Luna… to find out where they are while they sleep."

Luna looked her older sister. "I'm good with it."

"You may go. But if you are attacked by them… we will have to do something about them."

As the 6 ponies and Lyra started to gather stuff to go for an adventure Celesta pulled Luna aside. "Please watch over them for me will you sister?" she asked

"Of course my big sister…"

 **(LINE BREAK.)**

 **In the Everfree Forest, the Old Royal Castle**

"We will set up camp here." Said Hound. As they entered the ruined castle "let's look around for the barracks. Stick together, check corners, watch for…. *Click* booby traps… *Sigh* huh nothing happened. Let's keep moving."

They made their way to the barracks. They piled up spears, swords, axes and shields. "All right. Let's set up camp."

Rambo pulled off his backpack and pulled out a radio beacon for short range radio waves so that they could talk with on a personal channel without satellite. "Good idea try and use that to contact the police…" Ghost suggested.

"Um yea... that's what I was going to do…" jock said

"Hey Jock you still got that thermoelectric charger?" Hound asked

"Yea why?"

"We are going to need it to power the beacon... And our radios…"

"OK I will set it up. But I'm low on propane."

"That's fine we got the engineer here I'm sure he could make something out of that."

"We should make sure the AED is charged…" Rambo chimed in.

"I still have no idea why you brought that thing…" Hound remarked.

"For highly unlikely situations like this." Ghost retorted.

"Whatever…"

Jock had set up the radio and started up the thermoelectric charger. Getting all the wires so that they were compatible together was an easy task... For hound anyway,

( _If you're not sure what that is Google it real quick. It's really cool!)_

Once the radio was powered they grabbed a radio and started plugged it into the radio beacon so that they could tune it on the beacon.

"Here you go hound, all yours!" Jock said.

"Ok..." Putting on his headset and starting to tune the radio to the police. "This is Bruce, does anybody read me? Anyone? Hello? Whatever!"

He took of the headset and shook his head. "Well on the good side we can use whatever channel we want." Hound chuckled nervously.

"Rambo can you get first watch?"

"Sure thing hound."

"Ghost? Before you hit the sack can you?"

"Way ahead of you boss!" She jumped up and grabbed a charged radio, and her gear, and headed up to the tallest tower.

"We need wood." Jock said quietly.

"Yes I will go get some." He said grabbing an ax, his pistol and his radio. "We are on the normal station!" He said as he walked out.

 **(LINEBREAK)**

 **In a clearing in the Everfree Forest.**

"We are lost are we?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"No... My old castle is not far from here I would assume they have set camp there." Luna said nonchalantly

"Yes typically 'humans' in a survival situation would isolate themselves with a group of good friends of family."

"We should- *thud* what was that?"

"I ain't no stranger to trees falling... But can only guess that That was tree falling."

"How can you tell Applejack?"

"Uh... What else is there a lot of and really heavy?" Rainbow dash Retorted.

"Trees?" Twilight asked"

"Yepper doodles!" Pinkie pie bounced around.

"Let's go investigate! Rainbow Dash said excitedly

The group trotted towards the castle ruins.

 **(LINEBREAK)**

 **Outside the castle ruins.**

*leaves rustling*

"Hmm... Unusual. There's no wind. Could be just a squirrel or something but whatever. I tell Ghost to look out over here though..." He muttered while carrying a handful of wood in his arms. He walked up the stairs and threw the wood on the floor. "There is more outside. Want to help me get it Rambo?" He nodded and stood up and holstered his airsoft pistol. They went outside and grabbed as much wood as possible after chopping it first. They only cut down a tree that was dead. It would burn fast. Once they got all the wood upstairs Rambo and hound took some broken rocks from a pile of rubble and put in the barracks. Since the entire castle was made of stone it wouldn't burn. The group made a fire pit and started a fire. Rambo found a tripod for cooking over a campfire and so they could use jocks thermoelectric charger.

Then over radio Ghost's voice was heard. "Come in boys."

Rambo picked up the radio. "This Rambo here. We read you Ghost."

"We for movement in the main entrance. Want to give Em the old one two?"

"Negative. What about dog bait?"

"What if they are friendly?" Asked hound.

"That too..." Rambo frowned looking at his pistol then his shotgun. "What's the call boss?"

"Spy, mine or hi" he said nodding. "Load up people! And let's put out that fire.

Going down the stairs Ghost had a perfect spot to set up her rifle in main hall. She set a claymore up behind her a little ways so in case something attacked her it would scare it off.

"I'm ready." She said as she laid down as pulled the bipod down and adjusting the scope.

The three boys suited up quickly loading their guns and putting their gear on. As well as grabbing a sword or two for each of them. They went their separate way to spy on the group of ponies that entered the ruined castle.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **Main foyer castle ruins.**

"You ever get the feeling we are being watched?" Rarity asked.

"All the time! Why do you ask?" Pinkie pie said.

Rarity shook her head. "Never mind."

"Ooh maybe the humans are spying on us right now and watch our every move!" Pinkie suggested

"Or... They might not be here..." Twilight suggested.

"No. They are here... I smell ashes..." Luna said "I will use my Canterlot voice to draw them out."

"DO NOT BE AFRAID HUMANS. WE ARE FRIENDS. WE WISH TO MEET YOU FACE TO FACE!"

One by one the squad came out their guns drawn. They slowly regrouped to the front of the ponies. Hound was the first to speak. "State your name and business."

"Ha it worked!" Lyra said happily.

"All are humans this rude?" Luna asked Lyra. "Just answer his question"

"I am Princess Luna. I'm the princess of the night, I control the moon. We are here to bring you back to Ponyville to learn about you humans."

"More like Princess of caps lock." Rambo joked

"Rambo! Can it!" Hound hissed. "What do you want to learn about us?"

"First off your names." Luna said not likening the things that the 4 humans were pointing at her and her group. "And what are you pointing at us and can you please stop?"

"Lower your weapons" hound said "this is Ghost." He said jerking a thumb at Nina. "She is the only female in our group. "This is Rambo. Our medic or doctor, healer, medicine man, pony... Whatever you call Em these days." He then proceeded to kick jock's boot lightly "This is Jock. He doesn't have much to say... And I'm Hound I'm an inventor and squad leader of foxtrot quad!"

"Are those common name in your world?" Asked Luna

"Yes and no..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well I do like long stories and you humans do know how make a good bond fire."

"Let's go then." So they went into the barracks to tell stories about their worlds. Applejack brought out some apple cider for everyone to enjoy. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash were explaining the equestrian laws and regulations. How life works on an everyday basis.

Hound was showing Luna and Twilight their technology. Lyra was helping pinkie pie make food.

"So how did you get here?" Luna asked.

"We honestly have no idea... We just kind of faded in and out."

Twilight started to blush. "I uh may have done it by accident."

"Done what twilight?"

"Teleported the four of them on accident. I was learning a different type of teleportation spell and spike knocked me over and I lost focus."

"You're kidding right?!" Asked jock.

"Well considering we are on entirely different planet with talking ponies... I'm considering the fact that they can use magic and can fly." Ghost said not looking up from an equestrian history book.

"Well I'm not ruling out the fact that we be extremely high knocked out in some back ally or hallucinating or something..." Jock said angrily."

"Jock... You ok Man?"

"My name isn't Jock its John! And I want to go home!" He said opening up his med kit. Pulling out a real knife.

"Oh you got to be shiting me! Quick get him! Before he hurts himself or someone!"

Lyra was the first to respond she used her magic to pry the knife away from his hands. Mike tackled him and tried to calm him down. "John! John! It's me mike! Dude snap out of it! Shh, shh, shh, we will get you home... Just go to sleep for a bit... I promise everything will be ok!"

After he was John was asleep and everything was back to normal mike walked away from John.

"What's the verdict doc?"

"Mental breakdown. Because of lack of sleep and water."

"What In tarnation has he been doing for the past couple of days?" Applejack asked.

"Same thing the other three have been doing for the past 4 days... Surviving. He has taken the longest night shift I have ever seen though, that's probably why." Hound said.


	3. (3) The Proposal

**the Proposal**

 **Ponyville Twilight's library**

 **(Hounds POV)**

After a quick look around the castle we had found a old cart. Applejack and Hound was able to fix it up so a pony could haul it. Hound placed jock in the cart along with his gear and the radio equipment. Applejack was kind enough to pull it for john's sake. We put all the extra knives and weaponry in the bottom and put a blanket over them.

Once we arrived at Twilight's house Flutter-Shy had to go along with Pinkie Pie and Lyra. Rarity stayed to make some 'more comfortable clothing' for us. And Applejack stayed to help out with some chores that Twilight had. Not sure where Mike went. Last I saw him was... With Rainbow Dash, "Uh oh. That can't be good" I then walked over Nina, she was polishing her rifle. "Have you seen Mike or Rainbow dash?" I asked.

"Nope! That's your job!"

"Great help you are." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Walking over to Luna who was watching John."Excuse me Luna?"

She jumped. "Oh I'm sorry am I in your way?" She asked.

"No you're fine" I dismissed. "If anything I feel I'm in your way." I say frowning.

Luna got up from laying on the couch next to the bed with the unconscious John on it. "What are you worrying about?" She asked stretching her wings and wrapping one wing around me.

It was very comforting. "I guess my best friend John... How he will adapt. How all this new technology will affect Equestria..."

There was a knock at the door. I didn't even realize it was shut. Luna must have shut it... She unwrapped her wings from the... hug? I guess

"Come in!" Luna said. It was Twilight, Celestia and nurse Red-Heart.

They sat around the table. I pulled out my blue prints, and set them on the table.i

"I have quite a few a things to show you."

Nurse Red-heart cut in. " I have only an hour before my next appointment. Can we start with the medical equipment please?" She asked.

"Sure... Mike will you?" I ask

"Only if you be my test dummy... Dummy" he said pulling out the AED and all the medical equipment. An assortment of knives, basic combat surgery gear, like stitches, tape, soap, and capsules full of pain pills. One syringe of morphine."

"God help us if we ever need that morphine" I mutter under my breath.

"so... Have you ever had to perform a surgery before? Nurse red heart?"

"No... There is only one recorded case that I can think of that surgery was needed... But I do recognize the tools for it though... The painkillers are the biggest issue here... We never have enough..."

Mike nodded

"Have you ever lost a pony to a heart attack or injury?"

"Not really..."

"Man you people have it easy..." Said Mike, throwing his hands up... "Anyway, the AED will restart the heart by sending an electric jolt through the body. Bringing the person back to life."

Nurse red-heart whispered something into Celestia's ear that made her frown. She then thanked the princess for letting her be here and left."

Mike collected his stuff and left the room.

"It seems you have medicine down already... I'm not here to talk to about medicine... I'm here to offer opportunities! Power... Electricity... Guns..."

"And you have these guns here to show us?" Asked Celestia

"Yes, I do… I say opening up his packrat and pulling out an unloaded 44. And 6 live rounds. I pick up a bullet and hold it up to the light. "This is a 44. Magnum round it is made out of lead and gunpowder and sulfur." I set the bullet down. "The gun itself is called the 44. Magnum and has lots of kick. But I customized it myself."

Twilight not very interested in the gun itself but how it works… "May I use a take apart spell?" she asked

"As long as you can put it together in under 60 seconds… "I say

She goes ahead and takes apart the pistol and all the parts float in the air

"So you see this lever here?" I asked snatching out of the air. "This is the Primer or hammer. You pull this back to chamber a round.

I set the hammer on the table and twilight's magic grabs it. "This here." I grab the trigger "Is how you shoot."

"What if you chamber a round and decide you don't want to shoot?" Luna asks.

"Good question." I reply. "You push the hammer back."

"What is a gun used for?" twilight asked."

"Normally War. Or hunting," I reply simply

She started to put the gun back together. Once it was back together I pulled out a moon clip and put the 6 rounds in the clip.

"Any questions?" I ask

"I have a few." Celesta said… "

"Go ahead shoot. No pun intended."

"How would a non-unicorn work this?"

"Hey. I'm inventor! Leave it to me!" Celestia nodded

"If this were to fall in the wrong hooves or claws. Would we have any protection from it?"

"Yep it's called Kevlar. Rarity is working on replicating it now. The bullet would go through your current military's standard issue armor."

Pulling out the radio beacon and my Smartphone I pulled up a picture of a satellite.

"this here is a radio. My radio is a communication device, since we don't have magic in our world we use electricity. This device takes vibrations, being your voice. and turns them into an electric signal. And sending them through a frequency. Over to the the beacon " he pointed to the radio beacon. "And that boosts the signal up to one hundred miles... But we set it to 5 right now, but if you want to get a radio system for your army... That's a different story... We would need something called a satellite. That goose up into space and it sits there bouncing the signal around the world. " but in order for that to work we need a radio tower! And In order for that to work we need of source of power."

"And you will make _all_ of this?" Celesta asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess... It's not like I have anything else to do here other than join the guard or something so I can get my hands on some sort of weaponry"

Celestia nodded. "I will make you a deal. If you make all this for my guard and improve my army. I will not only make you in charge of the production of this project of yours. But I will make you and your friends honorary citizens of Equestria. I will fund the project. And I understand that some items may be... illegal for you so I will give you a merchant permanent as well as royal seal to acquire Any items you might need."

"Thank you for taking such interest in this so quickly. When do we start?" I ask forgetting about my friends.

"You may start as soon as a I can get your signature." A scroll appeared and unrolled skimming the fine print I didn't see anything bad... Just rules like don't kill and stuff like that... " I pull out my pen and signed my name in neat cursive."

 **(3rd person view)**

"I better go tell the gang!" Bruce said excited. "May I be excused? Your Highness?" Bruce asked.

"Of course. My sister and I have matters to talk about. Twilight. Will you show Bruce around Ponyville sometime today?" Celestia asked.

"Of course princess."

"Oh and Bruce!"

"Yes?" "Don't forget your stuff. We will be in here a while discussing boring diplomatic stuff."

"Save me!" Luna mouthed to Bruce. As he collected his stuff. "Sorry." He mouthed back." "Can't argue with your bigger sister." Luna made a pouty face. As Bruce left the room. And twilight carried John out with her magic.

The moment the door was shut Celesta sound proofed the walls with a sound proofing spell.

"Big sister. Why are you trusting these humans so much to change the way our guard works? Spend countless amount of recourses and bits-"Celesta held up a hoof

"Because my dear sister… we are on the verge of war with the griffon kingdom."

"Are you are afraid of losing to the griffon kingdom?" Luna asked.

"No but I am afraid of losing too Many to war... I want to show we are a mighty kingdom. Not weak and only rely on 6 ponies if something bad were to happen..."

"Don't you trust your guard?" asked Luna

"Not as much as if they were able to pose a threat to something. I believe that this will unite our kingdom and make our army strong."

Luna nodded

"We should still try be friends with the griffins before we go to war... give Bruce some time to make some weapons."

(Outside the room in the Library)

"You WHAT?!" yelled Nina

"I said-"Nina interrupted Bruce

"I know what you did! You gave up your US citizenship! Heck this could still be a dream!"

"A really realistic and painful dream?" Bruce asked pinching Nina.

"OW! Ok I see your point. But what are the benefits of being a citizen here?"

"Yeah… what do we get out it?" asked Mike. "And what about Mr. Coma over their?"

"First of all. I get to sell something that has already been invented. I just have to make it compatible for the pegasi and earth ponies… And I get to give them the gift of power. You guys get to have as much money to whatever you want to do with. Within reason though… we can deal with John later though."

Nina shook her head. "I don't like it."

"Yeah neither do I. you have never jumped into something head first like this before. Especially without accounting risk."

Bruce frowned. Mike was right. But it was too late now. "Well you guys can do what you want… "But Celesta offered you all free citizenship if you're interested in helping me…" he said kind of sad.

Mike walked up to Bruce and put his hand Bruce's shoulder. "Hey man… we know you meant well… I'm in…. Plus I have taken a liking to some of these ponies." He said with a sly smile looking at Rainbow Dash

"Nina?" asked Mike

"Sure… Plus I like reading about the history here. You could also use some help getting started!"

"You guys are the best!" Bruce smiled.

Celestia came out of the room followed by Luna. Nina and Mike signed the contract to be a citizen of Equestria.

"Now that that Is sorted out we can start by getting you a place to stay, and and a work space. We have a very nice lab in Canterlot with our top scientists"

"Just as long as it has a forge nearby." Bruce said.

"There is one at the weapon foundry." Celestia said nodding.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Mike.

"Patience... You must pack and the train for Canterlot doesn't arrive for another 3 hours. You have plenty of time to prepare, gather what you need. I have matters to attend to..." 2 scrolls appeared out of the air and a sack of coins. "Use this to get started."

"Thank you your highness." Bruce said bowing. Mike and Nina bowed as well.

 **I know war with griffins isn't really the best thing but I do know it advances the plot. And the griffin army is way more superior than Equestria's which makes for a good reason to have celesta want to be more advanced.**


End file.
